Cable operators have widely deployed high-speed data services on cable television systems. These data services allow subscriber-side devices, such as personal computers, to communicate over an ordinary cable TV network Hybrid Fiber Coax (HFC) cable. Cable Television Laboratories, Inc. (CableLabs®) publishes detailed technical specifications for such systems, including DOCSIS—Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification.